


Tradition

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Oblivious, Out of Character, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “但这是传统！”





	Tradition

Brett突然醒了。

他望进一双星目中，以他高度近视的视力从中看出自己的轮廓。眼睛的主人嘴角还带着笑意，那笑意很快生长成大笑。

“搞什么？”Brett嘟囔道。他的四肢因为突然消退的肾上腺素和漫长的巡演而酸软无力，这在一定程度上挽救了这会儿正跨坐在他肚子上笑得直不起腰的Eddy的生命。Brett抬手擦了把脸，看着手背上的腮红，深深叹了口气。

“我会报复回来的，”他发誓。

Eddy还在大笑。Brett把他掀开，跌跌撞撞地走近浴室。他的脸已经变成了……说好听点是抽象画。Brett抽搐着嘴角拿了条毛巾开始洗脸。

他花了十五分钟才看见自己的本来面目。他顺便刷了个牙，扭头看向靠在门框上的Eddy。“你没拍照吧？”他没什么期望地问道，心里已经有了答案。

Eddy举起手机，咧嘴一笑。Brett翻了个白眼。“我需要咖啡。”他宣布。他从Eddy身边挤出去，在桌子上发现了外带的咖啡和面包。他坐在桌边啜饮咖啡，大脑慢慢运转起来。

“已经是四月了吗？”他问。Eddy把他的衣服扔到另一张椅子上，点点头。

Brett叹了口气。“我真的没精力做这个。”

“但这是传统！”Eddy趴在桌子边上，给他看一张估计是从旅馆大堂拿的地图：“晚上我们可以去这里，这家餐厅看来不错。”

Brett喝了一大口咖啡。“Eddy。”

“中午就去公园，我买了三明治。你不是特意空出了这一天吗？”

“我空出了工作日，”Brett说，“我不想再玩这个了。”

“为什么？”

“看在上帝的份上——已经十年了！”Brett意识到自己比平常暴躁很多，他吸了口气，努力平复心情。“就算是中提琴的笑话讲十年也不好笑了。”

Eddy的脸垮了下去。他安静了一会儿。Brett搓了搓脸，一丝愧疚爬进他被起床气统治的大脑。“抱歉，我不该发火。今年是最后一次，好吗？”

“好吧，”Eddy说。“我道歉，我不该吵醒你的。”

Brett解决了咖啡，拿起Eddy给他准备的衣服，重新进了浴室。他快速地冲了个凉，换好衣服，在门后深深吸了口气。

“我真的很抱歉，”他拉开门，“我放弃报复的机会。”

Eddy正在手机上操作什么。他抬头迎上Brett的视线，笑了笑。“没什么。我应该提前问下你的。”他指了指墙角：“东西都在那儿了，我们走吧？”

Brett拿起面包，然后拎起野餐的篮子，跟着Eddy离开了旅店。

他们第一次想到这个主意的时候还在读高中。像后来的无数点子一样，这一个也是在聊天的时候自然而然产生的。“我们应该假装成情侣，”Eddy说，“我们会是明天最大的赢家。”

“没错，”Brett精神一震。所有人都想在愚人节大出风头，他们也不例外。他们简单地讨论了一些背景故事，就这么开始了。所有人都被他们吓到了：那所高中还没有过亚裔同性恋情侣。一整天他们都在夸张地秀恩爱，所以很快被拆穿了。

第二年他们在忙申请大学，所以没有继续这个笑话。但是第三年，在大学里过得很快乐的二人组故计重施，这次他们做了周详的计划，所以所有人都被骗到了，直到第二天看到恢复正常的他们才回过味来。他们十分得意。这项活动就这么变成了保留项目；他们的目标是每年骗到一些新朋友。

他们到了Eddy说的公园。因为是周一，公园里没有什么人，他们随意地四处走动，欣赏盛放的鲜花。Eddy通常是积极拍照的那个，这次他安静得很。Brett暗自担心真的伤害了他的朋友。

他并非有意如此。有一阵子他很享受每年的这一天。他喜欢看人们困惑的表情，也喜欢和Eddy“约会”——基本上他们只是比平常更黏乎一点，所以就他来说，他把这一天当作专门留给Eddy的活动日。尤其是在毕业以后，他们变得更忙了，平时相处总是在聊工作。能够有一天不想工作让他觉得很放松。

可是没有什么能在持续十年以后还不落伍——这个玩笑变得不合时宜了。他们的新朋友会问Eddy的女朋友怎么办，会用谴责的眼神看Brett，会在这一天之后庆祝Eddy“回归正常”。

然后在那之后，Brett会真的觉得愧疚。

他挑了一片面对池塘、树荫遮蔽的草坡，把垫子铺开。Eddy双手枕在脑后躺在垫子上，伸脚碰了碰Brett。

“为什么？”他问。“我以为你也喜欢这个。去年你不是很积极吗？”他看起来真的很困惑。

啊，去年。那时他们成功的巡演让他们非常激动。他们去了当地最好（贵）的餐厅，坐在落地窗边凝视着风格完全不同于澳大利亚的河流缓缓流淌。Brett突然决定即兴求婚是个好主意，于是他就那么做了。Eddy对此心领神会，配合地露出诧异而幸福的笑容，投入他怀抱。餐厅的音乐切换成了某种大概是想表示浪漫的和风/摇滚混合体，人群热烈地鼓掌，他们牵着手离开餐厅。直到上了车，Brett才从那种恍惚的氛围中脱离出来。

“是啊，”Brett说。“但是。”

但是，他意识到充斥在他心怀的满足感与那鼓掌的众人无关，纯粹扎根于Eddy的“我愿意”。他发现自己不知何时忘记了这一切只是个玩笑。他跨过了一条界线。他不后悔，但是很遗憾。遗憾他必须退回界内。

“但是，结婚就是大结局了，”Brett说。

Eddy皱起眉毛，显然没能理解Brett的逻辑。Brett从篮子中拿出已经冷却的面包，凉掉的火腿如同死青蛙一样在他嘴里乱搅。Brett嫌弃地放弃了咀嚼，大口吞下。Eddy不再看向Brett，眺望远处的风景。

“好吧，”

Brett吃了一惊，差点把面包扔出去。Eddy在Brett大腿上找到一处合适的位置，睁开眼睛对他一笑。

“周年快乐，我即将离婚的亲爱的husbanan，”他说。

Brett的心狂跳不止。Eddy扭过头去继续看花，于是Brett也移开视线，继续吃他的面包。

* * *

 

Eddy慢慢醒来，他首先看到的是Brett的眼镜，然后才是凑得极近的Brett。Brett对上他的视线，立刻拉开了距离。“天要黑了。”他说。

Eddy不知道自己血管里奔涌的肾上腺素从何而来、又为何熄灭。他压下躁动的心跳坐起来，接过Brett递来的三明治。他静静地吃着，忽然想起来擦了下鼻子。他的手背上什么都没有，这让他大为疑惑。他继续擦脸，Brett在他身边笑得直颤。

“你答应了不报复的，”Eddy说。

“我没有，”Brett尽可能板着脸说。

Eddy将信将疑。


End file.
